Lessons learnt from a puppy
by iwuvpenguins101
Summary: Really cute fic. Trunks doesnt think he can tell his best friend how he really feels. But one day an enegetic puppy runs past him and a little girl asks for help to catch her. Story better than summary yaoi TrunksXGoten oneshot.


**Hey guys, your favourite penguin lover here. This is my first Truten fanfic and my first oneshot ;)**

**Miko: iwuvpenguins101 wasn't much of a yaoi fan until she wead the stowi kiss and tell.**

**Chiko: it was a very weird and intense way to get into the trend though.**

**Miko: so wead and weview!**

**Chiko: can't you pronounce 'r'?**

**Miko: I can, but I wather not, it makes me sound cuter :3**

**Chiko: *sighs* wead- I mean **_**read**_** and review. AND NO FLAMES! If you're not a yaoi fan, why did you click on this in the first place?**

**Miko: But if you're weally intewested in it, but don't want the intense stuff, this fic is for you!**

**Chiko: Disclaimer – iwuvpenguins101 does not, in any way, own DBZ or its characters, no matter how much she begged the owner to buy it for every antique she owns.**

**iwuvpenguins101: He was crazy! Who wouldn't want to sell entire DBZ franchise for antiques?**

**Chiko: umm, everyone?**

**iwuvpenguins101: o.O point taken. And if you wuz wondering, I wuv penguins, theyz fluffy :)**

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon and Trunks was on a park bench, contemplating his life. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing in the trees and the shouts of excited children echoed throughout the enormous park. The Saiyan was just sitting, watching them and thinking how they all had it easy compared to him.

Being a Saiyan had its strong points, definitely: the freedom of flight, the strength of an elephant and the agility of a gazelle, but having Vegeta as a father wasn't a picnic. Every day he trained for five hours straight, and to make matters worse his dad had quite a short temper so if Trunks made just _one_ mistake…It was a lot of emotional strain for him. Luckily, his mom talked Vegeta into cutting him some slack, so the Saiyan prince grudgingly gave his son the day off. And now, here he was on a park bench contemplating his life and hoping to bump into a specific someone.

Trunks hadn't spoken to Goten for _weeks_ now. Neither of them had the time to, they were both incredibly busy with their dads and all. But the lavender haired Saiyan figured that Goku would be taking Pan out for a walk, and hopefully, _hopefully_, his Chibi would tag along and soon his smile would light up Trunks' world again.

The Saiyan caught himself blushing slightly, but wasn't surprised. He'd had feelings for Goten for a while now. Okay, a _long_ while, two or three years maybe, but he hadn't been able to say it. Just think about it, going up to your best friend since childhood who was the same _sex_ as you and announcing, "Hey, I'm gay and have feelings for you." He wasn't afraid of _saying_ it, he was afraid of Goten's reaction. Even worse, how _Vegeta_ would react. He wouldn't hear the end of it. Vegeta would explode like dynamite. If Trunks thought he was hard on him now, he shuddered to think what would happen afterwards.

Not only was he afraid of his father, he was _petrified_ of Goten's _mom_. She'd probably hunt him down and murder him in his sleep with one of her many frying pans. Having Vegeta on his case was bad enough, but _Chichi?_ Trunks doubted he'd live through the first week. No, he'd have to keep it a secret for as long as possible. He'd take it to his grave.

That was when something flashed past him in a blur. Something yellow and barking madly.

"Oh no, she got off her leash!" a girl with bouncing brown curls yelled, running after it. "Somebody please help me!"

The Saiyan sighed as he got up and ran after the dog (there was nothing better for him to do anyway). It was darting in and out of the bushes, dashing through picnics and pouncing into puddles. The wind went through the Saiyan's purple hair as he sprinted, following the pest. Running was nothing for him, he could've gone on for hours without stopping, but the dog seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Oh!" a woman yelled as it ran between her legs completely oblivious to the stream of very colourful words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey!" a teenage girl yelled as it ran across her, getting it's muddy paws all over her white dress. "Son of a-!"

Trunks smirked, of course it was, it _was_ a dog after all and it carried on running, avoiding Trunks as it did so.

Ten minutes and a million thwarted attempts of capture later, the dog dove into the bushes. With a heavy sigh, the lilac-haired demi-Saiyan began going through the thick leaves. The dog was small and thus was well covered, but Trunks heard the occasional bark coming from between the leaves which told him the dog was close by. He began going through the bushes, being led by the high-pitched barks and soon his hand brushed against some warm fur. With a smile, he dug his hands under the belly until he caught the squirming, writhing puppy. "Gotcha!" he declared triumphantly, but realised he spoke too soon as the struggling dog broke free of his grasp, leapt out of his arms and bounded off.

It was then that the little girl caught up to him panting and her face red with exhaustion. "You…were…so close," she said between breaths.

"Excitable, isn't she?" Trunks said, but the girl held up her finger, gesturing for him to wait a moment as she caught her breath. It took a few minutes, but Trunks saw the red beginning to fade from her cheeks and her panting got a little slower.

"What was that you were saying?" she asked.

"Your puppy's excitable," Trunks repeated for her. "And fearless."

The little girl nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "She's fearless alright. Could bark at a coyote all night if she could. And she's fast," she added, rolling her eyes. "Got so much energy and there ain't no place for it to go to. Puppies are energetic like that. I'm Dylan, by the way."

"Trunks," the Saiyan replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Trunks, and thanks for helping me out. I know how difficult it is to catch her," Dylan replied with a smile. Their conversation was interrupted by barks and squeals and she sighed. "Might as well get back to work there Trunks."

They both ran in the direction of the raucous and were greeted by a chaotic scene which included and knocked over pretzel stand with muddy paw prints all over it, an injured hotdog vendor and the dog running off with somebody else's picnic blanket.

"Athena, _no_!" the girl yelled, running after the dog. "Bad girl! Sit! Play dead! Do _something!"_

Trunks ran after her as he attempted, yet again, to catch the dog. He found it behind a tree and dove for it…only to have the dog dodge him and run over him to run in the opposite direction. He stood up as a sentence popped into his head._ She'd bark at a coyote all night if she could_. Dylan had said it. That puppy went anywhere it could, caused so much destruction in its wake and it didn't care. It didn't _care_ what people thought of, said or even _did_ to it as long as it was happy. It took risks and enjoyed it.

"_Athena!_ Come here girl! Dylan yelled.

The demi-Saiyan smirked. He was learning lessons from a dog. A _puppy _no less. To take risks, because isn't that what life is all about?

Trunks dusted himself off. _Third time lucky,_ he thought going after the dog again. This time, it wasn't difficult to catch up to it, as if his epiphany ignited a new spark in him. He grinned as he reached out for the puppy. He could actually _taste_ the victory now as he got closer to it until…

Until he bumped into someone (_crashed_ more specifically), the force of which was so strong that they both went down, the lilac-haired demi-Saiyan landing on top.

The person he landed on grunted as he sat up. "Do you mind watching where you're-Wait…Trunks?" a familiar voice asked. Trunks looked up to find himself staring into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

Goten looked at his best friend in confusion. "What _happened_ to you?"

Trunks looked down at himself and noticed that his clothes were extremely muddy and grimy, and felt that his hair had some leaves and a bunch of twigs sticking out of it before he chuckled. "It was an incident involving a puppy."

His friend laughed along with him. "Wow, must've been one brave dog to take on a Saiyan like that."

"You have no idea," Trunks replied, trying to take some of the twigs out of his hair.

"Let me help you with that," Goten offered, brushing the leaves away.

The son of the Saiyan prince smiled in gratitude of his friend's help. He liked the _closeness_ between the two of them. The way Goten's warm, brown eyes were so sincere, how friendly he was. He sighed internally, because that was all they _would_ be, just friends.

"Athena!" he heard Dylan call happily. He turned to see the young girl putting the puppy on its leash. "Good girl!"

Then he remembered that sentence again, _she'd bark at a coyote all night if she could_.

Life was about being brave and taking risks, then enduring the outcome no matter how painful it may be. After all, he'd never know how Goten really felt about him if he didn't try, right? With a deep breath, Trunks turned back to look at his best friend. "Goten, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Done and dusted! How was it? Was it good enough for you? What do you think Goten's reaction was?**

**Miko: we said it wouldn't be any hectic yaoi stuff, and we weren't lying. We wanted the stowi to be light hearted and not go too heavily into it.**

**Chiko: Please R&R, we'd love it if you did.**

**Miko: and check out the story Grey Tale! It's on its third chappie. There's no yaoi in it, but it does feature everyone's favourite Namek and a mysterious Saiyan girl with a grey tail. **

**iwuvpenguins101: Okay, let's play a game! How about Simon says, and if you do it you win. Ready? Simon says hit the Review button. Ha! See what I did there? And if you wuz wondering, I wuv penguins,** **theyz fluffy :)**


End file.
